


I love it when a plan comes together

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are the best at what they do, and they specialize in the ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love it when a plan comes together

  1. T.N.T. – AC/DC
  2. I Fought the Law – The Clash
  3. Second Solution – The Living End
  4. Jailbreak – AC/DC
  5. When Generals Talk – Midnight Oil
  6. One Way Or Another – Blondie
  7. Supremacy – Muse
  8. Another One Bites the Dust – Queen
  9. Won’t Get Fooled Again – The Who



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/i-love-it-when-a-plan-comes-together) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgc76wXRYFfElnNBozuEc42b)


End file.
